Dance to my beat
by Heresuddenly
Summary: Beca recently move to L.A and has two new roommates, Stacy and Jessie. to her surprise they get along really well. One day the guys tired of Beca being lock up in her room decide to take her out for the whole day. Everything chance when they go to Bandoneon, The Dance academy/bar/restaurant where Stacy works. AU Where Beca is a DJ/bartender and Chloe is a Belly-dance teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my first fic, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

**Chapter 1: Putting yourself out there, meeting people and stuff.**

This is story starts with a place, a very special place, for the few people who lived life changing experiences there.

There was this woman, you see? Gail, a professional tango dancer and a wine enthusiast who wanted a place that was the perfect mix of both. that's how Bandoneon was created. a high class bar/restaurant by night and a dance academy by day, and sometimes a mix between the two.

When you enter you immediately notice the beautiful blend between the red walls, the exquisite art and the black of some parts of decoration and the flor. Downstairs is where the restaurant/bar functions, with the dining tables, the cool bar, and next to it the performance dance floor. Up stairs we find the dance academy.

Now, not 30 minutes away from this place, we find Beca who recently moved to L.A to pursue her dream of becoming a famous DJ. Coincidentally, she shares her apartment with two other people who also moved no too long ago, a Dorky guy name Jessie who's dream is to score movies for a living. And Stacy a beautiful brunette with a body to kill for who wants to be a professional dancer. Despite Beca's first thoughts sharing the apartment with this people wasn't as bad as she thought, in fact it was the opposite, for the most part she enjoys living with them.

- WHAT THE FUCK?! - Beca screamed almost falling from her desk chair, her headphones flying over her head.

- How long have you guy's been there? and why are you staring at me like that? - she said, looking at Jessie and Stacy both of them standing in front of her bedroom door with a mixture of laugh and concern in their faces.

- This is why we should have rules.

- It's been a weak - Stacy said.

Beca just raises an eyebrow in confusion.

- You've been here, inside this house, mixing in your room for a week.

Jessie walks up to Beca and Hugs her.

- We are worried - He said with his best puppy eyes.

Beca remains still to the hug not knowing how to react and not being a fan of hugs and just pats him on the back.

-... Oookay, this got weird. Guys don't worry I'm just working on my mixes, I have this amazing idea and I really just wanna concentrate on it. So if-

- Don't! - Stacy interrupted. I don't care, we are taking you out of the house today. try some new stuff, meeting new people.

- Why? i don't wanna meet new people - Beca said apathetically.

- Look, you have been here for 2 and half weeks and you don't know anybody - Stacy had her serious face now.

- What? i met you two, one for each week! -Beca said fake smiling.

- Just because something.. _"accidentally"_ broke your door and you couldn't keep us out - Jessie intervened while throwing a pillow at her.

- We live with you, It doesn't count! -Stacys shook her head

- This is an intervention! We are taking you out! -She said firmly

-You could said... this is aaa… - Jessie started with a goofy grin

- Don't - Stacy said side eyeing him.

- _**Out**_ervention! - Jessie said looking at Beca and Stacy smiling.

Beca rolled her eyes.

- We are so not calling it that.

- I know you're a talented Dj and you wanna work to get even better, but you still need people to show your talent to. You need to start putting yourself out there, and for that you need to meet people and stuff - Stacy with a victory smile.

Becca thought about it, but couldn't help to conclude that Stacy was right. As much as she didn't like it.

- Fine! but guys, please... just. Just, don't go overboard with this.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Ok, What's next? - Beca said taking a sip of her frozen tea. thinking how close she was from home - maybe I could outrun them… - She thought.

- So far the people you have made the most contact with was the homeless men who was trying to grope you and the barista who gave you that tea. - Jessie said thinking.

- This isn't working. - Said Stacy.

- Exactly. - Becca smiled relieve - There's no shame, you tried. it's not you, it's me. can I go home, now?

- Absolutely no! - Jessie stated.

Beca walked tossed her empty tea cup at a trashcan they were passing by.

- Fine! then what's next?

Jessie and Stacy stared at each other, knowing that they had nothing else planned, they thought that Beca would at least meet a few people with the activities they have done since the morning.

- So…? -Beca stares at them almost closing her eyes. - You guys ran out of ideas, didn't you?

- No, no, no of curse not!

But their guilty faces gives them away.

- I can believe you guys, I walked to all of this places today, got touch in inappropriate places by a homeless stranger , did everything you wanted me to, now you don't have anything else to do, and you still won't let me go home? selfish! - Beca scoffs.

- We could go to the dance studio where I work, I have the day off, but there are other classes that we coul-

- I'M NOT DANCING! - Beca interrupted.

- I was gonna say watch. Plus we can also get some drinks - Stacy winked.

- Are you saying we can drink _**while**_ watching girls dancing? - Jessie raises an eyebrow.

- Stacy, what kind of … _"dance studio" _do you work for? - Becca says with a fake worried face

The brunette smiles. - You'll see.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Bandoneon? - Jessie said with a confused look -How do you said that? what does it mean?

- It's a music instrument used in tango - Beca said nonchalantly.

Both Stacy and Jessie turn around looking at her impressed.

- You know your music - Stacy smiles

Becca smirk proud of herself and walks into the establishment.

Stacy is greeted by a really nice girl named Ashley they have a small talk while Jessie and Beca stare around awkwardly. Jessie looks entertained at the paintings. Beca immediately spots the Dj booth in the inside balcony of the second floor, fighting the urge to run and explore it.

- Sorry, Ashley, this are my friends and roommates, Beca and Jessie.

They politely greet each other and shake hands

- So, who's teaching the class right now? - Stacy asked.

- The new girl, Chloe. the belly dance teacher. - Said Ashley.

- That explain the music. - Beca said mostly to herself

A customer comes and asks Ashley why his drinks are taking so long, Ashley kindly explain that they have a shortage of personal, and apologize for the delay. She talks to a waiter and a few moments later the drinks arrive to the man's table.

- Sorry about that. Hey, Stace if you want you and your friends can go upstairs and watch the class, I'm sure Chloe won't mind. - Ashley said smiling

Jessie's smile was so big that it looks like he sleep with a hamper in his mouth

- Bellydancing…? was all he could mumble.

Beca slapped his arm playfully - Behave! nobody likes a perv.

- Sure! that sounds amazing, I might even join the class just to see what's like. - Stacy said.

The three of them walked upstair, first taking a few drinks with them, with each step up, the oriental music became much more dominant than the music downstairs. Jessie and Stacy were immediately draw by it and went straight to the source. Beca on the other hand was drooling in front of the Dj booth she saw from downstairs.

She turns around and sees her two friends standing staring at something like idiots, and a few seconds later, she would see why.

- Guys? what ar-

Chloe.

That was the answer the the question she didn't have a chance to ask

- Wow… - Beca whispered. - This girl is so beautiful - She thought.

Chloe was dancing to a song Beca had never heard in her entire life, yet in that precise moment it was her favorite song. Chole had beautiful long and wavy red hair, she was wearing a yellow sunny top and violet chiffon pants, on top of them a beautiful coin belt moving at the rhythm of her hips. needless to say, Beca was kind of hypnotised. It wasn't just because of the beautiful girl, it was the passion of her dancing, the kind of passion that comes when you do what you love the most, when you do it with your heart.

- I like the bellydancing outfits, they show a bit of skin - Stacy said smiling mischievously.

- It's my new favorite dancing - Jessie said with a stunned look.

Beca realised that Stacy was right, the do show a bit a skin, actually a lot. She notice Chloe very toned stomach and blushed.

They stay there watching and as soon as the song ends Stacy goes over Chloe introduces herself and ask if she can participate in the lesson. Chloe happily agrees.

While Stacy is changing Jessie goes to the bar to get a drinks for the two of them. And Beca, well Beca is still at the same spot kind of still smitten by the dance.

- I feel like i'm behaving like Jessie right now. - She said to herself - Oh my God, stop staring you are being a creep! - Beca thought.

She looked around to distract herself and noticed the other dancers, 12 girls between the ages of 16 and 25 Becca thought. She look back at Chloe and got surprised when she caught the redhead already looking at her. Stacy arrived and the lesson resumed.

Occasionally Beca caught Chloe glancing at her, and looking at her with the corner of the eye while teaching the lesson.

Becca didn't know what to make of the glances Chloe was throwing at her, so she decides to step back a little and peaks downstairs through the inside balcony which she now realises it's not a balcony at all, it's a mezzanine. She sees Jessie talking at the bar with Ashley, so she decides to stay there awkwardly watching the rest of the dance rehersal.

She turns around and sees Chloe talking to Stacy and pointing at Beca, next Stacy is walking towards her.

- Fuck, she's probably asking Stacy to throw me out for being a pervert.

- Hey! Chloe is asking if you would like to sit closer to us in there, you know? so you can take a better look at her-

- Stacy I'msosorryididntmeanttostareatherlikeapervert

- Class - Stacy finished raising an eyebrow.

Beca looks at her confused - What?

- I said so you can take a better look at her class

- Oh, ok - Beca says relieved.

-Wait. you were staring at her like a perv? Stacy nudges her

- I'm not Jessie I swear

Stacy laughs - Ok I believe you, now come and sit closer. She says while pulling Beca's arm and sits her

- Be careful not to drool over this nice floor. - Stacy says making fun of Beca.

A moment later Beca decided that Stacy wasn't making fun of her, Chloe was right in front of her dancing and she really needs to be careful to not drool all over the nice floor.

The dance lesson is over and Beca finds herself relieve and disappointed at the same time, all the girls go to the dressing rooms, with Chloe being the last, walking right past Beca and giving her the sweetest smile, and she can't help but smile back although a little too late so Chloe missed it.

Finally, Beca gets to the bar, deciding it would be the best place to wait for Stacy. She ask Jessie if he knows where the bathrooms are, he points the direction at her. As she walks away she can hear Jessie screaming that he has a important news to share so she should hurry.

Stacy is joining Jessie at the bar when Beca returns from the bathroom, but to Beca's disappointment no sight of the gorgeous redhead

- You're back! good! - Jessie says excited

- So.. umm, where are all the other dancers? - Beca asks awkwardly.

- Oh! some of them went home and. wait, why are you so interested? what's going on? you never ask about other people - Stacy says suspicious. - Is this your way of asking about Choe?

-What?

Jessie raises an eyebrow - What did I miss? - he says

- She was totally checking her out - Stacy says with a huge grin

Beca blushes. - I'm not. I wasn't… Shut up!

- NO WAY! - Jessie shouts

- I think she was even drooling

- Oh my God! - Both Jessie and Beca said at the same time, but for totally different reasons

- You! don't even say anything - Beca says pointing at Jessie

- Dude, I can't even blame you - He replies. - Good thing now you have another excuse to come over more often.

- What do you mean? - Stacy asked.

- Guess who just became your work buddy? Jessie responded smiling proud of himself.

- Jessie that's awesome! - Beca congratulated him.

- Thank you Becs! and it is awesome now you have two excuses to visit your new lady love - Jessie said making kissing sounds.

- This wouldn't be happening if we had rules - Beca says mostly to herself, knowing very well that with those two that would be impossible. - I'm never coming back to this place.

- Sure you are! - Stacy said confident.

Beca rolled her eyes - And why are you so sure?

- Because your lady love just walked out the door, and I'm sure you would like another chance to see her, and actually talk to her

- Ow! Stacy totally got you there Becs - Jessie said putting a hand on Beca's shoulder.

- Whatever guys. let's go home. It's been a long day.

The trio walked home. Stacy and Jessie teasing Beca all the way to the house, Beca would roll her eyes and pretend to be annoyed, but secretly, she loved it.

Eventually they stopped teasing her but she still couldn't keep the image of that beautiful redhead dancing with so much life and passion. the way her hair move, her hips, her delicate hands and the way the move, the grace of her step, she made it look so effortless and natural.

Beca went to sleep that night thinking about Chloe, and how happy she was that she now, had two excuses to go back to that place.

**A/N: So what do you think? English is not my first language, so if anything was weird or awkward I apologize.**

**And guys, if you like it, or didn't please review or favorite. It's my first fic, so I really don't know if it's any good, if you like it please let me know so I can keep writing it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I want to thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance! and I'm really happy that some of you reviewed, faved, and followed this story. that's really awesome. So, double thanks to you! **

**Chapter 2: Connection. **

Beca walks from her room to the kitchen where Jessie is making something to eat, she sits at the in front of the kitchen countertop and sighs really loudly.

- Hey - Jessie said without turning around. - What's up?.

Beca, now faking interest in the flower arrangement over the countertop.

- Nothing… I'm just, I don't know, bored. What are you doing there?

- Just a delicious snack, want some?

- No thanks, soooo… what-

- Hey don't you have that job interview today? - Jessie interrupted.

- The radio one? yeah, well, I hope. they said they would call me today… but.

Beca holds up her phone to jessie's face.

- No luck, huh? Don't worry, they'll call.

She nods, not totally believing him, but she would rather change the subject.

- What are you doing today?

- I have to go to work at 5. The first day of my second week. - Jessie says excited.

- Wow, I can't believe they haven't kick you out. - Beca tease.

- I'm a excellent waiter, thank you very much!

- Sure, dude… well enjoy your second week. - Beca said with a fake a smile. - I'll just be here. Bored, probably thinking about that interview until my brain implodes.

- Aww, Becs! - Jessie gives her a sympathetic look. - well, you could…

Beca smiles now, expecting Jessie to ask her to come to work with him.

- … Start reading a science book… that's not how brains work.

She just rolls her eyes.

- Like I don't know that. I wanted to do something together, like. hmm. you know? bond and… stuff. But you have to work, oh well..

- Yeah… what a shame, if only there was a way. - Jessie said pretending to be thinking.

- I know! how about, you come with me to work? - He said playing along.

- Sure! well, I mean, if you want to, sure. - Beca said acting aloof.

- Great then! go get ready, we leave in half and hour.

Beca nods and start walking towards her room

- And Becs, I'm gonna save you some trouble here, and in the future, whenever you wanna go to Bandoneon to secretly gush over your new lady crush, you don't have to create elaborate excuses to do so… It's embarrassing. - He said smiling.

- That was pretty lame, wasn't it? It was way better in my head.

- And oh so transparent. I was planning on playing along, but I had to stop it. I was afraid the result of encouraging this kind of behavior would be you going all inception on my ass the next time you wanted to come along with me.

- I have no idea what you just said. -Beca said shaking her head.

- WE REALLY NEED TO HAVE THAT MOVIE-CATION, BECA! - Jessie yelled while Beca closed her room door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beca and Jessie arrived at Bandoneon, she was already nervous and excited to see the redhead again. She's been having and internal pep talk all the way from her house, she's determinate to start getting to know Chloe today.

- You want a drink? - Jessie said putting his apron.

- Sure… Where's Stacy?

- Probably upstairs… She's been practicing really hard for the upcoming performances. You should go, and say hi… Chloe is probably there too. - He smiles at her.

- Yeah, but... let's get that drink first.

- Liquid courage… Good thinking!

Upstairs Beca shyly approaches the rehearsal space, she spots her brunette friend, and Chloe. she tenses immediately. Stacy waves at her with a huge smile, she waves back and smirks at her. She turns and sees Chloe looking at her, with another sweet smile, this time she can actually smile back in time. They locked eyes for what it felt like an eternity, but not long enough at the same time. In that moment Beca felt a connection with this girl, something was telling her that this girl (who she pretty much knew nothing about) was gonna be a big part of her life. she knew she was crazy for feeling this, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. What she couldn't know was that Chloe was feeling the exact same way.

The girls were rehearsing what it looked like a beautiful and _**really **_complicated choreography, Beca was watching in awe how natural Chloe look while dancing. They looked at each other when they thought no one was watching, each time more and more often. their gazes met several times, it kind of turned into a staring contest

- Ok, ladies 15 more minutes and the rehearsal is over, so one more time form the top. This time give me your best, have fun, be sexy, and remember… - Chloe said pointing at her smile

- SMILEEE - they all shouted.

- 15 more minutes - Beca thought. - You'll go there say hi to Stacy, and you'll talk to Chloe. You can do this. I'm gonna talk to her and. wait? about what? should I compliment her dancing?.

- Beca shakes her head. - Stop overthinking it!

Suddenly she feels her pants vibrating

- Am I shaking? - She thought.

- Oh It's my phone! - Hello? Yes, I'm Beca Mitchell… Oh, right now? No, no, It's not a problem, I'll be right there.

Beca waved Stacy goodbye quickly and ran downstairs

- Fuck! - She mutter

Jessie was carrying some drinks to a table when he saw Beca running

- Hey, where are you going? - He said concerned.

- Gotta go, talk to you at home!

- Is everything okay?

- Yeah, don't worry - Beca said running through the doors, then she shouted something that Jessie couldn't hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hey what happened with you? - Stacy asked.

- Are you okay? where did you go so fast and mysterious? are you a secret agent? - Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.

- That would be kind of awesome. - Beca said.

She walked to the couch where her roommates were sitting enjoying a movie.

- But sadly, I'm not. I was at the radio station, for the job interview.

Stacy and Jessie looked at her expecting for more information.

- Well? - Stacy finally said. - How did it go?

- Good, I mean, it was great. They really liked my music, they told me that I got talent, but…

- uh oh - Jessie said. - That's never good.

- They are not looking for an actual Dj right now.

- It's their lost Becs. - Stacy said trying to be supportive

- It's okay, one of the guys asked me to stay in touch, he said he would let me know as soon as there is something for me. I actually gave him some of my mixes, so hopefully they will play them sometime, I don't know, we'll see.

The guys noticed how disappointed Beca was, they needed to do something to cheer her up a bit. Then Stacy remembered something.

- Hey Becs, guess what happened after you left?

- Jessie tripped and fell over his own apron? - Beca answered sarcastically.

- Why must you always assume the worst of me? and That didn't happen.

- Chloe asked about you. - Stacy said clapping and smiling.

- What? really, when? how?... i mean, she did? - Beca said trying to sound like it was no big deal.

- Yes! when you disappeared, she kept looking at where you were, trying to find you, she gave up and asked me several times if you went home. I didn't know that you were actually leaving, so we looked for you downstairs, when I didn't see you…

- I told them you had to go, 'cause you were late to something important. - Jessie interrupted.

Beca was surprised, in a really good way, she now had learned that Chloe was interested in her. she was kind of happy to know that. Actually, she was really happy to know that.

- Wow, that's… I mean that's so great! - She finally said

- I know! - Jessie tousle her hair playfully. - Way to go Becaww!

- So what now? - Beca asked.

She was kind of lost now, she didn't expect this to happen.

Stacy told her that she needed to go back this week and talk to Chloe, Beca obviously agreed. So Beca went to Bandoneon, for 4 more days straight. But as their luck would have it they almost didn't see each other. Chloe was super busy with her performance rehearsal, and God knows with what else, the girl couldn't spare a minute. As soon as she finished the routine, she would go change and then go home, well Beca assumed, she doesn't actually know.

She saw Chloe 3 of those 4 days, in which they resume their _stare contest. _On the third day Chloe came up to her…

- Hey look who's coming. - Jessie said nudging Beca.

Beca saw Chloe entering the place and smiled helplessly.

- It's she coming over here? - Jessie asked. - Yep, she's coming over here… Later!

Jessie walked away from Beca.

- We're are you going? Beca Whisper-yelled.

- Heeey Chloe. - Jessie said walking past her

- Hey Jessie. - Chloe said with a smile

Jessie turned around to face Beca, he smiled and winked at her.

- Hey! How are you? - Chloe said to Beca

Then something Beca wasn't prepared for happened… Chloe apparently had no respect for personal space, she hugged Beca, as if they knew each other for years.

Anybody who knows Beca would tell you she's not a hugger. nobody knows why, she just doesn't do hugs. But she had to admit the way Chloe skin feels against hers is really nice, she's really warm too, her hair smells like tropical fruits. It was kind of intoxicating. She liked it. But Beca is _still _Beca, and even though she liked it that doesn't mean she wouldn't be awkward about it.

- I'm… ok? how are you? - She said with one really awkward face.

- I'm great. - Chloe said smiling.

- Do you have an habit of going around hugging strangers? - Beca said. - Jesus, now she's going to think i'm a jerk. - She thought.

Chloe chuckle, a little nervously. - Just the ones I want to kidnap. - She joked. - Besides, you are not a stranger, I _have_ seen you around.

Chloe gave her that sweet smile again. Beca had never seen that smile so close, in that moment she felt like she was melting, she wanted to be on the receiving end of that smile every single day, she wanted to give Chloe thousands of reasons to smile that way. So naturally she smiled back.

- Sorry to interrupt but… Chloe, we need you upstairs. The designer of the performance costumes is here, he needs to take your measurements - Ashley said.

- I'll be right there.

Ashley walks away, Chloe turns back to Beca.

- Well, I have to go, I hope to keep seeing you around. - Chloe winked.

- Make good choices. - Beca said. still not knowing what just happened.

On the fourth day, Beca didn't see Chloe. She was really disappointed. Chloe didn't work on weekends, so she would have to wait to talk to her again. it didn't help that Chloe was on her mind constantly. Even when she was working on her mixes, which are now happier thanks to certain redhead. Beca doesn't really know why, but she could feel this girl was something special.

**So this was chapter 2, I know it's kind of slow, but I really want to built Beca and her world, before we get to the actual bechloe part. So you can understand her and the decisions she makes in the future and how she deals with things. Don't worry though, there will be more bechloe from now on, and I promise to not take much time between updates if I see that you guys enjoy the story, so please review, follow, fave just let me know you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is chapter 3, sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately. Anyways, thanks to all of you who read this, and double thanks to the guys who review, fav or follow the story. It truly amaze me that someone likes something I wrote and that motivates me to keep doing it.**

**Chapter 3: Possibilities **

_- No, no, come on think! you can do better. Rocky, the breakfast club, E.T… what else? Beca needs a good moviecation. - _Jesse thought while walking home from the groceries store, trying to decide the top 5 movies for the moviecation night. He was so inside his thoughts that he almost missed Beca and Stacy at the entrance of their building looking intently at something.

- What are we looking at? He stops walking harshly.

- I think that's obvious Jess. Stacy said pointing at the car in front of them.

- Woah, such a cool car! why are we watching it? are we buying it? I think we should buy it. this car is awesome! Jesse said jumping up and down.

- You know about cars? Beca said frowning at Jesse.

- No, but look at how shiny it is!

In jesse's defence the car was _**really**_shiny Beca thought. She was walking around the car looking at it with curiosity. It was a 67' blue mustang perfectly kept, with leather seats and updated sound system.

- Ok, seriously. what's with all the car watching? Oh my God Beca, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He asked while watching Beca opening the driver's door. - Are we stealing this car?! He whisper-yells.

- Dude relax! She said already sitting inside the car.

- Is Beca's Stacy explained.

- What? when did you get it? and how did you pay for it? you know, this is only helping my "you are a secret spy theory" Jessee said looking suspiciously at her.

- You are ridiculous. Beca said, she couldn't help but chuckle at his silliness.

- It's a present from her daddy Stacy explained once again.

- Sugar daddy? He says raising an eyebrow.

- Eww, dude no!

- You come up with the most ridiculous and less logic explanations - Stacy said, making a "giving up" gesture with her hands.

- That's easy to say when you already know all the story. Me on the other hand, just realized that I've been carrying the grocery bags for almost 3 blocks when that job could have been easily done in Beca's car. He said handling the bags to Beca to put inside the car.

- The store is right there. Beca said pointing at the store.

- Yeah! stop complaining and go make us some dinner! Stacy added joking.

- First of all, it's not even 4. And second of all… they were really heavy! Jessie was almost pouting - Anyway, what's the deal with the car? it's your birthday coming or something?

- Oh my God, is it today? Stacy said clapping with excitement. - We need to plan the party!

- YES! should it be a surprise party? Jesse asks equally excited.

- She's right in front of us, It can't be a surprise party Jesse Stacy says.

- Gotcha! Jesse said winking.

Stacy and Jesse keep discussing about Beca's birthday party while she tries to tell them that her birthday is not coming anytime soon, but at this point her words are just background noises to them. Beca, getting a little frustrated blows the horn and steps out of the car. Stacy and Jesse immediately turn their attention back to her.

- Guys, it's not my birthday and it's not gonna be anytime soon.

This time they actually listened.

- What? but we already came up with so many ideas!

Beca looked at Jesse and shook her head in disbelieve.

- You literally started talking about this 2 minutes ago.

- We were gonna get you a piñata. Stacy said crossing her arms, clearly disappointed.

- Oh man, piñatas are so much fun. It was gonna be a great birthday Beca. Jesse said doing a dramatic look at the horizont.

Beca felt a little bad for her friends because they seemed genuinely excited.

- Well, maybe we could still get the piñata anyway. She says giving them a warm smile.

- Anywho, my father gave me the car 'cause he feels guilty. Beca tried her best to explain her complicated relationship with her father without going into much detail or revealing too much about herself. Normally she wouldn't even bother, but she really cares for Jesse and Stacy, so she tries.

- He wanted me to go to college, and get an education, but as you know I decided to come here and try to build my career as a Dj. Naturally he was really pist off, we didn't even talk for a while.

Jessie and Stacy nod, understanding what that's like.

- But the past week we started talking again and well, he's trying to make things better.

- So are you gonna keep the car and forgive him? Jesse asked.

- Of course no! Beca said frowning.

Just as Stacy and Jesse were about to start arguing with her about keeping the car, Beca raises a finger to their faces to shut them up.

- I'm not gonna keep the car and forgive him. Beca said with a very serious voice. - I'm gonna keep the car_** and not**_ forgive him until he actually deserves it. She finished with a smirk. - So, who's up for a ride? The small girl asks, twirling the keys in her index finger.

They all jump up and down excited, before getting inside the car, Stacy called shotgun so Jesse reluctantly sat in the back. Beca turns on the car and after that, the first thing she does is plugin her iPhone into the sound system to blast one of her favorite mixes.

She hits the gas pedal and drives off to anywhere and everywhere, it was one of those perfect moments in life when you feel like the possibilities are endless, when everything is new and exciting. One of those moments when you feel the whole world is yours to explore and you have a life time to do it. It felt like that 'cause it was true, right in that moment, everything finally hit her. She realized she was 19 year old girl, living in L.A trying to follow her dream and how lucky she was to share this journey with these two amazing people. There was so much to do, and so much to explore, so many things that could go right and wrong.

She didn't know why she didn't felt like that much sooner, a part of her hates to admit that maybe it was because now she knows her father is on her side, so now she has no reason (no matter how small it was) to doubt herself. She doesn't really care about that right now, right now it's about enjoying the moment when her life starts to become whatever she wants to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The trio enjoyed what was left of the afternoon in the beach, looking at the sunset and eating ice cream. after that they ate dinner at Jesse's favorite pizza place. They were all too excited to go back home this early, even Beca to Stacy and Jesse's surprise. so they were discussing where to go next.

- Soooo guys… are we gonna get that piñata or what? Jesse asked from the back seat.

- Well, not right now Jess. Beca said

- Why don't we go have a drink? I know this great little bar Stacy proposed.

- I'm driving, I can't drink

- We are not gonna stay all night, just one or two beers. What do you think Jess?

- It seems good to me. if Beca is in of course.

- Let's go then! Beca says excited

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- This place is great! Beca exclaims.

- I knew you would like it! Stacy says with a huge smile.

They decided to sit in the bar 'cause Stacy was determined to hook up with one of the bartenders.

- Ok, I have to admit it, I love this place, the decoration is awesome, it's not too crowded, they are playing my favorite music, and they have my favorite beer.

- And your favorite redhead Jessie said pointing at Chloe who had just walked in.

Beca immediately felt an electric shock run through her body. There she was, if possible; even more beautiful than ever. She was in a tight blue dress, her hair down and wavy, wearing that million dollar smile.

Once again, the possibilities are endless Beca thought.

Chloe was sitting with 5 friends; a girl who kind of looked like a blonde Adele, a quiet asian girl, a tall blonde girl who cleaned her seat with some tissues before sitting. And two other guys, one of them was carrying a unicycle for some reason, the other one was tall with dark hair and really handsome… also sitting really close to Chloe.

- Who's that guy? Beca asked with a sting of jealousy.

- I have no idea Stacy said shrugging.

- Should we go say "hi"? Jesse asked doubtful, looking at Beca

She was about to speak when Stacy intervened.

- Maybe later. She replied sensing the bit of sadness in Beca's face when she looked at the redhead's table. - Right now, it's dancing time! She said dragging Beca and Jesse to the dance floor.

- No, no! you know I don't dance, that's for graceful people. Beca whines.

- Come on you got your moves. Stacy insist.

- Yeah Becs, come on! we live with you, you can't lie to us we _**have **_seen you dance, you know?

- Ugh! fine, fine. But don't get used to it.

They 3 of them started dancing and laughing together, and even though it was fun, Beca couldn't get Chloe off her head… Well, Chloe and that guy. She looked at them whenever she got a chance and she could have swore that Chloe was doing the same. After 3 songs Stacy and Beca decide to return to the bar to get another beer. Jessie stayed at the dance floor dancing with a friend he ran into.

- Two more beers Stacy asks the bartender with a wink.

- Who do you think that guy is? have you seen him before?

- Who? Stacy said while looking predatory at the bartender, clearly not paying attention to Beca

- The guy with Chloe, Stace!

- I really don't know Becs… I could ask her tomorrow at work, if you really wanna know.

- I don't know Beca replies. She really wanted to know, but maybe not like that.

Beca was about to keep talking about Chloe and the mystery guy when she sees Stacy and the bartender basically eyefuck eachother. She sighs.

- Go

- What? Stacy asks confused.

- Go and talk to the hot bartender. I know you really want to.

- Aww, that's so sweet but I don't have to Beca.

- That's ok, I'll be fine. Go talk to him Beca said with a smile

- Really? You are the best! Stacy hugger her and started walking towards the bartender.

- Just don't stay for too long. If Jesse sees me here alone he will try to convince me to get that piñata, and I will probably say yes She said loudly

- Don't worry… I'll keep you company.

Chloe came from behind Beca and sat next to her.

- Hey She said smiling

- Hey Beca replied returning the smile

- I thought I see you!

- Yeah… I saw you too.

- Why didn't you came to say hi? Chloe asked disappointed.

- You seemed busy Beca said looking at Chloe's friends.

- Right… They don't bite, you know? She said taking the last sip of her drink - And neither do I. Chloe got closer to Beca's face - Unless you want me to. She said with a wink

- I… Beca started to say, she was having a hard time trying to find something eloquent to say and also kept the blushing to a minimum. Needless to say, she failed at both.

- Realax… It was a joke. She said grabbing Beca's hand for a moment.

Beca again felt the electricity run through her body.

- What were you drinking? Beca asks pointing at Chloe's empty glass.

- Screw driver. Chloe says shaking her glass

- Can I buy you another one? or are you drunk already?

- Excuse me, I don't get drunk…. and yes you can buy me another one. So charming She said grinning.

Beca ask the bartender for the drink and he delivers it almost immediately.

- Cheers. Beca said holding up her beer.

- Cheers. Chloe replies. - For more nights like this one

- Yeah. Beca smiles. - For possibilities.

- I like that Chloe smiles shyly. - You know, it's weird, I've seen you the past two weeks for almost everyday. But this is the first real conversation we have.

- Why is that weird? Beca asks genuinely curious.

- Because I wanted to talk to you She says grabbing Beca's wrists and pulling her impossibly close. - I think we are gonna be fast friends.

- Well I already bought you a drink so… Beca says trying to keep it cool with this new proximity.

- Speaking about that… I think that drink it's starting to get to you.

- I told you a don't get drunk. Chloe pouted.

That was absolutely the most adorable thing Beca has ever seen she thinks. how can this girl make her feel all this things? make her want things she didn't even know she wanted.

- Yeah we'll see about that.

- You wanna bet? Chloe asks mischievously.

- I'm intrigued. What are we betting?

- I don't know… nothing with money or alcohol we have to be more original.

- I like the way you think Chloe.

- Oh… so you know my name. Chloe said raising an eyebrow.

- And you know mine

- How do you know that?

- Cause you just said you wanted to talk to me and that we are gonna be fast friends Beca said imitating Chloe seductive tone in the last two words.

- Well played Beca, Well played.

The two of them kept talking and finding things about each-other, Beca now knew that she and Chloe were the same age, that she wanted to be a professional dancer and have her own academy, but her parents wanted her to go to college too (Beca could relate). She also told her that she's been dancing since she was 5 years old, and that this was her first work as a bellydance teacher.

- The first one? Wow, you could have fooled me. You are amazing at it. You have so much passion, even I felt it when I first saw you dance

- Whaaat? you never look interested when you watch my classes

- And how do you know that? Do you make a habit of looking at me while you should be teaching?

Chloe blushed and she was almost as red as her hair. That was the first time Beca had ever seen Chloe blushed, and she was really enjoying it.

- Maybe Chloe said looking at her coily. I don't know you are kind of intriguing.

- Ok, now I know I won the bet and you are seriously drunk.

- Oh shut up, you are a bit of a mystery. I don't know nothing about you, except you live with Stacy and Jessie.

- What do you wanna know?

- Everything. She said looking right into Beca's eyes. - But right now, you could tell me why did you move to L.A?

Beca smile warmly. In all honesty she could tell Chloe everything about her life if that could keep her looking at her like that.

- That one is easy, I want to be a professional Dj. So I figured this was the place to start make a name for myself, I also want to produce music. That's my dream, my passion. When I'm mixing or making music I feel like there's nothing I can't do, It's when I feel more, I don't know…

- Alive. They say softly at the same time, looking at each-other.

They share a knowing smile, Beca reveals a few more things about her and her music but nothing major. Chloe made Beca promise she would show her the mixing equipment and at least some of her songs.

30 minutes and one and a half screwdriver later Chloe seemed kind of typsy.

- You are getting drunk. Beca teased

- I'm so not.

- Yes you are

- No I'm not. Look! there's fat Amy she will tell you I'm not drunk. HEY FAT AMY GET YOU SEXY BUTT OVER HERE! Chloe got up and started waving at the girl who early Beca decided to name "blonde Adele"

- Dude woah, not cool, why do you call her fat amy?

- I call myself fat Amy so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back. The girl said with a heavy Australian accent.

- This is Beca, Beca Fat Amy.

- Nice to meet you… Fat Amy. Beca said getting up and shaking Amy's hand.

- Nice to meet you too short stuff. Amy said. - She's so tiny and adorable, like a baby dingo She said turning to Chloe.

- Aaamyyy tell her I'm not drunk.

- She's Definitely getting there. Beca said.

- Sorry red, I agree with short stuff over here. She said pointing at Beca.

- Told ya! Beca said teasingly.

- Amy you made me lost the bet.

- I think you made yourself lost the bet Chloe. Amy added laughing. - I came here to see if you still wanted the ride home, we are already going, but since this shawty over here got you all distracted they told me to come and ask.

- But I don't wanna goooooo. Chloe pouts.

- I can give you a ride. Beca said almost without thinking.

- Really? Chloe's face light up with a smile.

- Of course.

- Hold on short stuff, I need some info, Have you been drinking?

- Just two beers.

- Do you have criminal records? and don't lie Lily... Amy says pointing out at the Asian girl in the table. - Can find anything about anyone.

- Ok, I'm kind of scared now. I don't have criminal records Fat Amy, I promise I'll get her home safe, here, I'll even give you my phone number you can call me anytime if you worried.

- Alright. Amy says as they exchange phone numbers. Well, I have to get going , text me when you get home red! and you too shawty.

- I will! bye Amy, said goodbye to the guys for me. Chloe said

- Bye Amy, have a good night.

- So what do you wanna do now? Chloe asked excited.

Possibilities… so many possibilities. Beca thought.

**And that's chapter 3! what do you think guys? I would really like to know. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (well actually, this was kind of a bitch to write so I hope it was a more pleasant for you guys) **

**Hopefully I'll update again next week, so yay! **

**As always if you like the story please, follow favorite or review. Thank you for taking time to read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It's me again, sorry it took me awhile to update. but I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. so stick around.**

**As always I want to thank anyone who takes the time to read this story. And also I'm sending virtual cookies to anyone who had review, fave, or follow this story. **

**Also I forgot to add the disclaimer, so as you probably already know, I don't even own a house much less pitch perfect.**

**Chapter 4: Tonight's theme is sex and sensuality **

- You know? I wish I had a really cool secluded place to show you, or a Diner where they make the best… something. But I don't, I've only been living in this town for like a month and I don't know any of the cool places. Beca says looking apologetic at Chloe who is trying to hold a smile at how nervous the brunette seems. - … So I'm gonna give you a boring answer a say whatever you wanna do. She smiles shyly at Chloe. - But I promise when I do find that cool place you'll be the first one to know.

Chloe can't no longer contain the smile that was creeping from her lips.

- You're so sweet.

- Please don't say that. Beca says turning red.

- But you are! That was really sweet, what you say. And here I was thinking you were all hard and badass.

- Hey! I'm hard and badass.

- Sure you are. The redhead says mocking her.

- I am, just because I'm sweet to you doesn't mean I can't be a badass.

- AHA!, so you admit you are sweet to me... interesting. Chloe says smiling a raising an eyebrow.

- Wow that was a good catch. You're good at this. I think I need to step up my game, we need to be on the same level. Beca says trying to keep her cool and not show how nervous she really is about what she just admitted.

- If you wanna keep up with me you definitely should. Chloe says maintaining her serious face only for a second before they both just start laughing. They look at each-other and lock eyes, they stop laughing gradually without breaking eye contact, looking at each-other with so naturally as if they've done it many times before, as if they knew this was the ways they were supposed to look at the other. - So you wanna get out of here? Chloe says in a slow smooth voice.

- Oh! yeah, sure. Beca says breaking eye contact. - Let me just talk to Jesse and Stace.

- I'll be waiting.

Beca starts looking for Jesse and Stacy but she can't seem to find them anywhere, so she takes out her phone to call Stacy when she notice 2 new text message: **"Stacy: we decided to get home. didn't wanted to break the date-mood you had with Red so we took a cab. Have fun ;)"**

"**Jessie: Should I wait up for a improv-date details night, y/y? btw your answer doesn't matter I'll wait up anyway." **

- Hey Beca returns to where Chloe was waiting for her.

- Hey… Where are the guys?.

- They left.

- That's good… I mean, that they are already home. Chloe says looking a little reddish form the alcohol and embarrassment.

- Right. Beca said smiling and looking up at Chloe. - Shall we go?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They girls are walking towards the cars in the parking lot when...

- Wait! Chloe stops and grabs Beca's hand suddenly. Beca could only focus in how soft and warm they were and that electric feeling again. - I wanna see if I can guess which of these cars is yours. Says Chloe smiling like a child.

- What? what kind of person does this? Beca ask Chloe with a mix of surprise and endearment.

- A Chloe kind of person, obviously. She says as if it's something natural.

- Oooh… Beca says nodding. - Obviously.

- So… Chloe says looking at the cars. There were 2 White SUV's and 4 cars in the parking lot. A red Honda and a Blue Toyota Corolla, and…

- Before today I would have said... The 69' Blue Mustang. Chloe says pointing at Beca's car.

- You know? with you having that badass image and all. Beca seems a bit impress. - But after today, seeing how sweet you are, I would say… The baby blue new beetle!

- Ha, ha. If you keep making fun of me and my badassery I won't be sweet to you anymore.

Beca says very serious.

- How can you be a badass if you keep being sweet to me? Chloe says looking at Beca walking backwards towards the passenger door of the blue Mustang. The little brunette quickly following her to the car door.

Beca was kind of surprise, the redhead had out-witty her with the cutest logic ever. She kind of had no answer.

- Apparently I'm never going to win an argument with you. Beca says with a nervous laugh as she opens the door for Chloe.

- Nop. She simply says closing the door.

Beca gets inside the driver's seat. - I'm letting you win you know? and I can be both sweet and badass.

- Aww don't be a sore loser, Rebecca. It's not a good look on you. Chloe says with a flirty smile.

- Did you just full-named me?

- Stop complaining, you won the bet. Chloe reminded her.

Beca thinks about it for a second.

-You're right… We're good. We still have to decide what were we betting though.

- Don't worry I'm working on that. Meanwhile I know where we should go

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- What the hell is a riff-off?. Beca says turning the wheel to the left.

- It's a place for people to perform. Chloe answers.

- So, It's like those artsy cafes where people do like poetry and stuff? Beca asks Chloe who's is trying to explain where are they going.

- Kind of, except less pretentious, and It's not just poetry. Every night there's a random theme and people have to perform something according to it. Some dance, other sing, act, blurt out random words. There was a guy who actually got naked on the stage once.

- What? Beca says confused.

- Yeah, he just got in the stage, started stripping, sat on the floor for 5 minutes. Chloe start's laughing. - Then he got up, put on his clothes and walked off the stage.

- For real?

- Yeah, and people just started clapping. It was weird.

- Oh I'm so up for this now, weird it's my thing.

- Sweet it's your thing. Chloe says looking at Beca while playfully sticking out her tongue.

- Let's not start this again.

- Yeah, we both know I'm gonna win…Oh, we're here! The redhead says excited.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They arrive at the riff-off. It's a small cafe pretentiously decorated just as Beca thought. It had 8 round tables, a few beanbag chairs, weird abstract art paintings. The place was kind of crowded, people form larger groups were sitting at the floor. But the girls managed to get a small table for two. They sit across from each-other and a girl immediately brings them the menu.

- Do you want another drink?

- Are you trying to get me drunk? Chloe says getting closer to Beca. The brunette determined to win this one leans in closer to Chloe.

- I already did, remember? She says smirking and backing away victoriously.

- Alright I'll give you this one. Chloe smiles. - I'm kind of sobering up, so I'll just take a coffe.

Beca explores her menu.

- "John Lemmon"? "Bohemian Raspberry" This place has the best tea names. What on earth is a "Shake your Boo-tea"? Beca says laughing, making Chloe laugh but before she could answer the waitress intervenes.

- It's a mix of energizing wild herbs. Taste like cherry. The girl says with a fading british accent. The waitress whose name tag says Natalie had sparkling green eyes, beautiful long blonde hair arrange messily to the left. There was something really sensual about her face and eyes. - The owners let us name most the drinks, we got kind of creative, sorry, She says shyly.

- Oh, no… don't apologize they are awesome. Beca says genuinely

- Thank you.

- I mean I would have never thought of this "Dulce & Banana"? It's kind of genius.

- I'm glad someone appreciate our attempt of humor.

- So this tea, will it make me wanna shake my booty? Beca asks wincing.

- Oh, definitely. So I highly recommend it. Natalie says winking.

- Ok, but if I end up shaking it up all night long I'm totally blaming you.

- Sounds fair. The blonde girl says smiling. - So, one shake your boo-tea, and for you miss? She says now looking at Chloe for the first time.

Chloe who didn't like the attention Beca was giving to the waitress and not to her, gave the girl a fake smile.

- Just coffee for me.

- Very well, they will come right up. In the meantime enjoy our performances, tonight theme is sex and sensuality.

- That seems pretty straight forward. Hey! maybe someone will get naked again. Beca says enthusiastically to Chloe.

- Yeah maybe.

Chloe seemed to have gone oddly quiet after the waitress left so Beca was trying to watch the performance, but she got distracted by the shiny guitar in the stage.

- Enjoying the performance? Chloe asks curiously.

- Actually I'm admiring that awesome guitar. A Taylor grand orchestra. Beca replies not getting her eyes of the guitar. Hey have you ever dance here? She says now looking back at Chloe.

- Not really. Chloe answers looking at the stage.

- Why?

- I don't know. I haven't come in the right theme night I guess. This isn't exactly a place for belly-dancing, I think

- Maybe tonight. I mean the theme is sex and sensuality, It's perfect. Beca says with a daring smile.

- I don't have my outfits or songs, or anything really. Maybe you should do it. With you being a badass and all.

- I totally would, but I don't have my mixing equipment. So… Beca says with an obviously fake sad face. - You could totally dance without your outfits though, I'm sure they'll have a song that works. Maybe this could be what I won on the bet.

- If you want to see me dancing this bad you should come to our show. It's two weeks from now, at Bandoneon. And you can see me dance all you want.

Beca felt her cheeks burning, she was hoping she wasn't as red as she felt. Thankfully the waitress came back to their table with their drinks and saved Beca from further embarrassment.

- Ok, one black coffee. She says placing the drink in front of Chloe. - And one shake your boo-tea.

- Thanks. They both say.

- You're welcome, I hope you girls enjoy it. Natalie says with a warm smile before she turns her attention to Beca. - And if you start shaking your booty uncontrollably look for me, I'll tell everybody it was my fault. I'm Natalie by the way. She says extending her hand, to both girls.

- Nice to meet you, I'm Beca and this is Chloe.

- Nice to meet you too, well enjoy your drinks.

Chloe again just gave the girl a fake smile.

- Wow this is really good, you have to try it. Beca says pushing her drink closer to Chloe.

- No, thanks. I'm good. Chloe says dryly.

- You sure? It's really yummy. Beca insist.

- I'm sure it its.

- What's your deal? you got all serious. Beca asks confused.

- Nothing.

They look at each other without saying nothing. Beca tensed at the awkward silence but she didn't have a clue of why Chloe was acting this way. She decided to try to watch another performance again. After a minute or so into the performance Chloe spoke again.

- Do you like her? Chloe asked trying to sound aloof.

- I don't know, I respect her passion but most of what she's saying doesn't make any sense. Beca says looking at the stage

- Not her. The waitress, she was totally flirting with you. Chloe couldn't help herself and decided to ask.

- What? she was not flirting with me.

- Oh she totally was, and she was being very obvious about it. Personally I think it's kind of rude, I mean for all she knows we could be together on a date. Chloe says unimpressed.

Beca again felt the redness approaching her face, she decided that she'd better get used to it 'cause the redhead can make her face turn red very easily. It seems like she enjoys it.

- Well she was not flirting, so stop worrying about it.

- I'm not. And she totally was. But whatever. Chloe says pretending not to care.

- You are impossible. Beca says smiling

Half and hour passed they watched 5 more performance until it seemed like there was nobody left, the host got on the stage and asked if there was anybody else who wanted to get on the stage.

- Are you gonna make some music on the stage or what? Chloe asked Beca again.

- I told you, I don- Beca started saying but Chloe interrupted.

- Yeah, you don't have you mixing equipment… But, you can play the guitar. You said that if you had your mixer you would totally get on the stage, why can't you do it with the guitar? Chloe said with a daring tone.

- And how exactly do you know I play the guitar? Beca asked with a confident smile.

- Well you seem to know about them. Chloe says pointing at the guitar Beca was admiring earlier.

- That doesn't mean I play

- Well, let's explore our options here. If you say you don't play the guitar just "know about them" and I ask Stacy tomorrow to confirm this information, and she says that in fact, you do play the guitar, you'll be a liar which is no good, but you'll get out of performing tonight. Chloe takes a sip of her second cup of coffee before continuing. - On the other hand if you admit you do play the guitar there's no way in hell I'll let you leave this place without playing something. The redhead smiled mischievously. - So, what's gonna be?

- Wow, you're like an evil detail genius. Nothing gets past you.

- Ok, I'm not actually gonna force you, but I would really like to see you play. It's only fair you have seen me dance. Chloe smile sweetly.

- Ok, I'm in…

Chloe gets up from her chair excited, quickly drawing attention to her.

- We have one performance over here! She shouts at the host.

- I don't think that was necessary, I could have just walked up to him.

- This was totally necessary, a grand entrance.

- Again you're crazy. Beca says with a smile.

- Just remember it's sex and sensuality night…. Be sexy. Chloe winks.

- Please, as if I could be anything but. Beca says with real confidence. Although she doesn't really knows where it came from.

**So that was chapter 4. The title was a bit deceiving, right? sorry about that (not really)**

**I hope you enjoy it. If you like this chapter and can't wait to know what Beca is singing, and where is this night going, please let me know. I had to divide what I was writing in two chapters 'cause it was getting too long. So if you can't wait to read the rest please follow, fave or review this story, that would make me really happy and I promise I'll finish the 5th chapter and update the story today as soon as it's done. It's really good stuff guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the mash up Beca sings on this chapter: /F2K_7-MHt3k ****in case you're wondering how did it sound.**

**Chapter 5: Beca Mitchell; The badass**

Beca walks close to the stage and talks to the guys in charge of the sound. She explains what she's gonna sing and they nod at what she's saying. One of the guys joins her onstage.

She grabs the guitar and stand closer to the mic.

- Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. She says as she lowers the mic stand. - My friend Chloe over there is kind of making me do this, so this one goes out to her.

Beca begins to play a familiar tune on the guitar, while the other guy follows her lead with the piano.

"_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers"_

Chloe's jaw drops, this was definitely not what she expected Beca to sing. She was really surprise and couldn't help but wondering what other surprises the brunette had in store for her.

Beca sounded really good, everybody immediately turn their attention to her. Some people even whistle.

"_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town_

_Strictly biz she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound"_

Beca made eye contact with Chloe, she smirked seeing how excited the redhead was.

"_Gettin' paid is her forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her outta my mind (say what?!)_

_I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

_East side to the west side_

_Push your phat rides ain't no surprise_

_She got tricks in the stash_

_Stacking up the cash quick when it comes to the gas_

_By no means average_

_It's always she's got to have it_

_Baby you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in_

_Let me come in so I can win_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it, bag it up now_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it, bag it up now_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up"_

Beca was singing with so much passion and effortless swagger that even the people from the audience started singing with her.

"_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Damn that girl looks good_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Play on, play on, play on_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Damn that girl looks good_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_No, no"_

At this point of the song there wasn't anybody at the cafe who didn't burst into it, Including Chloe who was still hypnotise by the way Beca was playing and signing. And just as everybody thought the best was over…

_'Cause I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I- I- I'm hunting looking for a come-up_

_This is freaking awesome_

_Now, now I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I- I- I'm hunting looking for a come-up_

_This is freaking awesome_

Everybody at the audience cheered and applauded, Beca saw Chloe jumping with an uncontainable smile on her face. In a moment of boldness Beca gave her a flirty wink. If it was possible Chloe's smile grew even wider.

"_Now, now I'm gonna pop some tags (I like the way you work it)_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up (bag it up now)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags (I like the way you work it)_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Now I'm gonna pop some tags (I like the way you work it)_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up (bag it up now)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags (I like the way you work it)_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_we out"_

Everybody clapped, and cheered. Beca smiled sincerely and thanked the audience and the sound guys as she walked off the stage.

She gets back to her table and Chloe tackles her with a hug.

- That was absolutely amazing! She says still hugging Beca.

- Thanks, It felt pretty awesome. Thank you for making me do this.

- Anytime you want

For a moment they fall into a comfortable silence and just look at each-other. Beca it's the first to break the silence.

- I told you I was a badass. She says with a lot of more confidence than before.

- I'll never doubt your badassery ever again Miss Mitchell.

- Aw, dude now you are last-naming me.

- Seriously, I never doubted your badassery. I just also really like your sweet side. Chloe said shyly, she even got a little blushed.

- Well that's good, my sweet side seems to like you too.

- I'm having so much fun tonight, I kind of don't want it to end. Chloe says looking warmly at Beca. - But, I have to work tomorrow. She explains with a sincerely sad face.

- I'm having a lot of fun too. But it is kind of late, Let's take you home, we can have some more bonding time on the way to your house.

- Ok, let me just go to the ladies room for a minute.

- Take your time.

As Chloe walked off to the bathroom, Natalie was walking towards their table.

- Can I offer you anything else? She asks kindly.

- No thanks, just the check. Beca replies.

- Right away miss Mitchell.

- Is everybody just gonna start calling me by my last name? She asked herself.

The blonde waitress returned with the check almost immediately. Beca pays it and leaves her a nice tip.

- You were pretty awesome up there. Natalie says while cleaning the table.

- Thanks, I try.

- Definitively the best of the night.

- Just the night? I mean give me a little credit. Beca joked.

- Fine, best of the week. But that's all I'm giving you, I don't want you to get cocky.

- Too late for that. I'm already tweeting about it. Beca dead-pans pulling up her phone. She smiles.

- Well… Natalie says taking Beca's phone. she starts typing something. - I followed myself from your twitter. You know? to make sure you don't exaggerate the truth. She says while giving back Beca's phone just as Chloe arrives to the table. - Have a good night Beca, hope to see you soon. The waitress winks and starts walking away.

- What the hell did just happend? Beca asks herself. She was really confused.

- That's a really good question Beca. Chloe says disapproving. - I told you she was flirting with you. The jealousy in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Beca, she raised an eyebrow but decided to just let it pass.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Are we there yet? Beca asks

- No, not yet. Just keep going up hill. Chloe explains.

- Up hill? I'm afraid that if we keep going up we will have to climb at some point. Beca jokes.

- Stop exaggerating. It's not that far. Chloe playfully tickles Beca.

- Hey! no tickling while driving… It could be dangerous. Beca smiles at Chloe. - Seriously, where are you taking me? You know, this is how horror movies start. Beca continues joking

- Relax, we're close.

- That's exactly what a kidnaper would say.

- You're so weird. Chloe looks at Beca with caring eyes.

- Well you did said you wanted to kidnap me the first time we talked.

- I was joking!

- How do I know that? Beca seriously asks.

- Oh come on, if anything I should be the one worried, I'm in a car with a dark, and mysterious girl who didn't even talked to me till a few hours ago.

- You do make a good point. Beca says thinking about it.

- But I trust you will get me home safe, just like you should trust me when I tell you we are not going to my secret kidnap warehouse. Chloe laughs at the absurdness.

- Didn't you mom warned you about getting in a car with strangers? I could be a sociopath for all you know, or crazy, hell this might even be a stolen car.

- Oh my God, you're ridiculous. Chloe says still laughing.

- I'm ridiculous? you are the one trusting a stranger. Beca says joking.

- You're not a stranger… I've seen you a lot.

- Yeah, but It's not like we have talked before tonight.

Chloe gets quiet and pensive. They fall into silence for a few minutes.

- I just feel like I know you. Chloe says looking outside the car window. - I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I can trust you. Like I can be myself around you. Chloe looks at Beca who seemed really focused on the road. - I'm sorry, I'm being weird.

- No, no… It's not weird, I get it. I feel the same way Chloe.

They lock eyes for a second, understanding each-other perfectly.

- That's my house. Chloe says with a sad smile. - I really had a lot of fun with you tonight. We should do it again, really.

- Of course, It was really fun for me too. Beca says turning off the engine.

- Give me your phone. Chloe asks sweetly. She types her number. - There, now you can let me know when you get home. And we can text and stuff.

- I would really like that. Beca was smiling like a child on christmas.

- I mean, I know it's not the flirty waitress twitter. But… Chloe says staring at her feet.

- It's better. Beca says smiling. Chloe looks up to Beca, they stare intensely at each-other in silence. Both girls are now leaning closer and closer, their breaths getting shorter and shallow at the anticipation. Never breaking eye contact, Beca place her hand on Chloe's face, her fingers almost on the back of her neck behind her hair, and her thumb right where the redhead ear start.

They close their eyes, and the gap between them. The kiss starts tentative and nervous, But it becomes passionate and steady really fast. Chloe lets moan escape into Beca's mouth, Beca thinks it's the most amazing sound in the world. The kiss gets even more heated, hands exploring within their mental limits, their tongues dancing at the same pace.

After what if felt like forever and not long enough at the same time, Chloe broke off the kiss gasping for air.

- I really, really don't wanna get in the house right now. She says still breathing heavy.

- Then don't. Beca says, pulling Chloe into another kiss. This one slower and sweet, but it quickly gets hot and heavy.

- God, Beca. Chloe moans.

Beca mentally corrects herself, Chloe moaning her name is the most amazing sound in the world.

- Ok, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to stop at all. Chloe says between kisses.

Beca finished the kiss in more soft and caring way, then kisses Chloe on the forehead. She looks into her eyes and smile. - Ok, we are stopping now.

- You're so sweet. Chloe gives Beca a quick kiss on the lips.

- Do I have to sing to you again? She joked.

- I would actually love that, But I really have to go now. She kisses Beca one more time. - Text me when you get home ok? She says getting out of the car.

- I will. Goodnight Chlo.

Chloe gives Beca a goofy smile. - You are terribly cute.

- You mean terribly badass cute. She says turning on the engine.

- Good night Becs, She said with a wink. I won't fall asleep until you tell me you're home so, don't forget it. Chloe shouts to Beca who was already backing away.

Beca couldn't believe the night she just had, if Jesse really did waited up for her; he will definitely like to hear this story. It seems like one of those romantic movies he likes so much.

Beca still couldn't completely process everything that had just happened, She just kissed Chloe, and She kissed her back, a lot! That kiss felt different from any other kiss she ever had. It was like their lips rhyme, they just go together. It felt more right than anything she has ever done in her life. She was, at this moment abso-fucking-lutely happy to be right where she was. Every decision, good ones or crappy ones leaded her to that moment. And she was thankful for each and everyone of them.

**So there you have it guys, Chapter 5 on record time and the first Bechloe kiss.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm out!**


End file.
